Paralegally drawn
by TeamHarvey7
Summary: "Harvey how will I remember this all?" Katelynn asks worried. "Trust me you will." Harvey comforted her. Kate and harvey practiced the mock up trial like sixty or more times today but yet Katelynne was still nervous!


Katelynn a 1**paralegal**and a Lawyer in one was working on a lowly rated case for the firm until her desk phone beeped. Without looking up from her papers she pressed the green circle call button. "Hello?" Katelynn answered the phone still working on her papers. "Its Harvey Specter and I need help with this new program called Microsoft sketch tool that we just installed today for the firm." Harvey said standing at the other end of his glass walled office. Katelynn paused and then she looked up sighing. "Alright Harvey. It will do me good to get out of this office and this dreaded case." Katelynn said to Harvey. He laughed and she smiled. Harvey hung up and Katelynn pressed the red circle button. Katelynn got up from her desk, quietly closed the door of her glass walled office. She walked to Harvey's office in her cocktail like styled dress. It was a light rose red, it went to her knees showing off her athletic like legs, the dress showed off her curves very nicely. Her wedges that were like one or two or three inches off the ground gave her a more gracefully stride when she walked. Harvey sat behind his desk looking up when Katelynn walked to his desk. Katelynn went behind the desk and leaned over her senior partner putting her hand on top of his hand. Katelynn gently slid the mouse up and slightly pressed her fingers against Harvey's when she clicked on the pencil icon. The silence was killing him minute by minute. He hadn't seen her since the senior dinner dance because he was super busy with an important client all day while she was fussing to a 2**Cog** about what they were doing wrong on a case. He needed to hear Katelynn's voice…. Badly. "What was the icon you just clicked to get the mouse to change?"Harvey challenged Katelynn. Katelynn looked at her with her smoky black eyeshadow that really showed off her eyes. "I scrolled up and looked for a pencil icon and double clicked like this Harvey." Katelynn said double clicking it again. The warmth of her hand against his hand while Katelynn showed Harvey how to work the sketch tool distracted him a little. Lewis was approaching the office when Harvey and Katelynn were laughing. Katelynn was drawing Harvey in the Captain America costume and giggles came from that of Harvey Specter. Katelynn's hair was draped over his shoulder brushing his neck when she moved around while she moved her hand to click on something for Harvey. Just when Harvey was about to turn around and ask if that was necessary Lewis came through the doorway of Harvey's office as if Lewis owned Harvey. Harvey's heated glare makes Lewis quickly pretend he didn't see that and Harvey quickly slipped his onto Katelynn's hand and slid it forward pressing his fingers against hers. It wasn't that he didn't like the warmth of her hand it was just that Lewis had came into the office and he didn't want to embarrass him or his Senior Partner in front of Lewis. "Thank you Lewis. I will get back to that after I am done working with Katelynn showing her how to work the sketch too." Harvey lied. Harvey moved his hand forward just a bit more and required her to lean over a little farther making her hair brush his neck even more. Lewis walked out of Harvey's office and went back to his rat hole so to speak working with a Rookie. Katelynn slipped her hand back onto Harvey's as soon as Lewis had disappeared into the distance. Harvey and Katelynn were drawing batman and superman. Harvey called dibs on Batman and Katelynn had super girl. Giggles came from Harvey while Katelynn was drawing Harvey in the batman suit. They both were laughing like idiots while Katelynn drew super girl. Harvey drew a rose bouquet and Katelynn smiled brightly. "Good rose bouquet Harvey." Katelynn complemented his sketching of roses. Donna peeked into Harvey's office about to leave. "You and Katelynn fixing to leave Harvey?" Donna asked as Harvey and Kate as they giggled. Harvey and Katelynn looked up at the same time. "Yeah." Harvey answered for us both. Harvey got up and his cheek bumped into Katelynn as she rose up. "Sorry." Katelynn blushing feeling her cheeks get hot. While Harvey and Katelynn walked out of Harvey's office a conversation happened to appear. _This was his chance to ask her about tonight. _Harvey gathered himself together. "Katelynn are you going to the Senior Dinner Dance tonight?" Harvey asked Katelyn. "Just call me Kate or Kat." Katelynn was wondering why Harvey had asked her. "Yes. But I don't have a date or anything. Are you?" Kate asked Harvey. "Me too. Neither do I. Guess I'll see you in a bit!" Harvey said while he went his way and Kate went hers. When Kate went to her apartment with the rest of the young and restless residents in their apartments. When Katelynn opened the door a sweet kind of perfume caught her attention. Katelynn slowly walked through the doorway and had a flashback to her showing Harvey how to work the new app on his computer. Katelynn smiled. "I do love him." Katelynn randomly muttered and moseyed along to her bedroom. Katelynn grabbed her other dress for the senior dinner party tonight and Katelynn grabbed her matching shoes. Katelynn changed into her dress for the dinner dance; Katelynn did her makeup, fingernails, and toenails. Katelynn looked at her phones clock. Katelynn rushed out of her apartment worrying about if she was going to be late. When Katelynn arrived she was just in time to meet up with Karie and her friend Audrey. They were going to hang out at the Dinner dance. Karie and Audrey, Katelynn stood in the crowd as people around them went to the dance floor. They sat down in some pink and red chairs. When Katelynn looked up to scan to see who had came to the Dinner Harvey was looking her way. Katelynn blushed and looked at the hem of her dress playing with the hem of her dress. Harvey's dress shirt matched Katelynn's soft baby blue cocktail dress. Katelynn looked back up and Harvey was walking around everyone. Katelynn looked back at her dresses hem and fumbled with it. Katelynn heard footsteps. "Probably nothing." Katelynn told herself going back to watching people dancing while the dj was getting another cd while the dj played the last song. Harvey sat in the seat beside Katelynn. "Where's your date?" Harvey asked staring at the people on the dance floor. Harvey looked back at Katelynn. "I don't have one. Where's yours?" Katelynn asked Harvey. "When I saw you sitting here all looking nice and beautiful I always thought you had someone that was with you and appreciated that your just you. I don't have one either." Harvey started a new conversation. Kate blushed and put her hand over her mouth while her cheeks felt warm. "….Thank you Harvey." Kate blushed again. Harvey paid a lot of attention to Kate's eyes. Katelynn felt the warmth of Harvey's hand around her hand while she watched a couple that was dancing happily together. Katelynn wished that was her and her future boyfriend or husband or whatever on the floor dancing happily together. Kate blushed when Harvey leaned back in his chair and put his arm the back of her chair against her neck. Katelynn rested her head against Harvey's shoulder and Harvey smiled. "Want to dance?" Harvey looked right into Kate's eyes seeing that Kate had a sparkle in her eye, which she was just waiting for Harvey's first move. Katelynn thought about it for a few minutes. "Yeah." Katelynn smiled happily with the sparkle still in her eyes. Harvey and Kate danced closely together to the music. The song love story played as Kate and Harvey danced together. Kate smiled and Harvey leaned over a little, close enough without trying to do an Eskimo kiss. "This is a love story babe just say yes." Kate said looking into Harvey's eyes. Kate and Harvey were dancing to a slow song with Kate's face buried in his shoulder. Harvey closed his eyes and then Kate, Harvey were both having flashbacks. _"Sorry Katelynn. I have to go." My ex boyfriend said. Tears stung my eyes as I held them back. "I'm sorry." He said again. I turned my face away quickly. "You're not!Don't lie to me! Whatever Jensen. You just think you're too good for me because you came from stupid _3_HLS__!" Kate screamed at Jensen. Jensen walked out the door leaving the pieces of Kate's broken heart behind taking the rest of her and him with him, his new life._ Kate let her tears slip past her and Kate lost control. "Kate? Kate? Kate? Kate?" Harvey panicked as Kate didn't answer. "Yes." Kate said looking up at him with her smeared mascara and eyeliner. Harvey closed the space between him and Kate. "It's alright." Harvey whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this ruined your night I just…I just...You know sometimes the past catches up with us quicker than we think. And then that spoils everything." Kate explained to Harvey. Harvey smiled and he hugged Kate close. "You ever need anything, you know you can call me whenever." Harvey whispered kissing my forehead. Kate smiled and she kissed his cheek. "See you at work tomorrow?" Kate asked Harvey questiongly. Harvey nodded and smiled.

_**Day 2 at the work office working on a case with Harvey. **_

Kate had a tough night last night and it was obvious to Harvey because at one pm she called him but Harvey didn't care; he couldn't sleep well either so it wasn't such a big deal. Harvey watched Kate as she stood against the glassed walls of Harvey's office. "Kate are you okay?" Harvey asked Katelynn worrying about her. "I couldn't sleep last night. After I talked to you it only got worse. It never ends Harvey. I don't know what to do. You always do the right thing and say the right stuff. So what should I do or say?" Katelynn asked Harvey. Harvey looked into her eyes as she stood in front of his desk. Tears were in her eyes as she waited for him to answer her. Harvey looked at her again. "Come here." Harvey said knowing if Donna sees what's going on he's a dead man…a really dead man. "Everything's just all coming down in on me and I don't know what to do or who to turn to. I am lost!" Katelynn sobbed into his suit jacket. Harvey put his arms around Katelynn. "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It's gonna be okay. Its gonna get better. Believe me it will. I won't let you get lost I promise." Harvey comforted Katelynn in his see through office as people passed by his office. Harvey's desk phone beeped and he let go of Katelynn, pressed the green button. "Is Mike Ross in your office?" Donna asked Harvey. Harvey looked at me and then the desk phone. "Nope." Harvey answered Donna. "Okay. Send him my way when you see Mike, He needs to be at the mock up trial." Donna said with an accent. Donna hung up and Harvey put his arm around me and smiled. "It'll get better. Now we need to get to our mock up trial. Okay you're my witness for the stands. Ours is tomorrow but I'm going to go over it with you, just so we are clear on things okay?" Harvey said guiding me to the couch in his office. Kate looked nice in her soft dark blue cocktail styled dress and dark blue pumps. Harvey and Kate matched clothes. Harvey stood before her pretending to be in the mock up trial. "Please state your name and spell it also." Harvey said looking right into Kate's eyes. "Isabella Damon. I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a D-a-m-o-n." Kate pretended. Harvey smiled telling her that she did a great job. Kate winked knowing that Harvey had her back in the mock up trial. "When I ask you these few questions you will answer either yes or no or I don't know unless the Judge or jurors say so and when I ask they will not make you answer yes if you don't know. I won't let that happen. Take a deep breath and remember I got your back. This is as if we are having a normal conversation at work in my office." Harvey said calming Kate down. "Is it true that when Mrs. Jensen told you that you could get into 4NYLS that it would be free?" Harvey asked Kate. Kate sighed. "Yes." Kate answered. "Did you know it was a 5sham or fake?" Harvey asked Kate. "No." Kate replied. "Weren't you forced to sing a Deal against your will?" Harvey questioned. "Yes." Kate said sniffling. "How did you react when you found out the whole thing was just a trick or sham? May I call you Isabella?" Harvey interrogated her. "I was angry and mad but remembered that anger isn't your friend. Yes you may." Kate explained. "When you got news that one of my associates had filed a 6patent but didn't make it through court did you go to him and ask why he filed the patent?" Harvey asked. "Yes I did. I never had asked for a patent or whatever." Kate said. Harvey pulled at his tie indicating for Kate to get ready for the big question. "Did you ever see Mrs. Jensen 7con others before you?" Harvey asked Kate. "Yes." Kate replied watching Harvey. He walked back to the coffee table and sat down. "Nothing further your honor." Harvey replied ending the session. "Hey you two hotshots the mockup trials ready for you." Debbie told us. Harvey smiled and opened the door for Kate. Together they walked into the big room set up like a courtroom. "This is a mock up trial. Please treat it as if it was a real trial. Let the games begin." Donna said being the Judge. "These are the teams. Harvey Specter 8defendant and Katelynn Avery you're with Harvey. Mike Ross witness one, Lila number two witness. Tim Riggins you're the other team against Harvey and Kate, Trevor you're with Riggins, your witnesses are Debbie, Carla. Let's begin." Lewis said sitting in the back of the courtroom. "Mr. Spector are you ready?" Donna asked. "Yes your honor." Harvey was eyeing Katelynn. "I call Mrs. Avery to the stands." Harvey said calling Kate to the stands. Kate calmly remembered everything he told her and was calm, cool. "State your name and spell it out slowly." Harvey told Kate calmly. Harvey tapped his hand on his thigh signaling Kate. "Katelynn Avery. K-a-t-e-l-y-n-n A-v-e-r-y." Kate stated her name nervous. "Where do you work Mrs. Avery?" Harvey asked Kate. "At McKiernan motors."Kate said. "When you got promoted did you make any nasty jokes toward because he didn't get moved up like you?" Harvey went easy but was strict and hard as stone with Kate. "No. Everyone was making nasty jokes towards Mr. Jensen." Kate said telling the truth. Harvey really doubted himself but he ignored that and continued. "What did they say?Let me re-phrase that, what were the jokes that were made?" Harvey asked Kate. "That it was because he was a man and that he wasn't man enough to earn it fair and square." Kate admitted. Harvey turned with his back to Kate. _"Am I going too hard on her?What if I can't tell?I don't want to hurt her." _Harvey thought. "Nothing further your honor." Harvey said sitting down. "Now did you admit tingly video tape that joke that everyone made about my client Mrs. Avery?" Trevor asked Kate. "No!It wasn't my video camera!

!"

Kate shouted losing control. Trevor was confused. "Then why was it at your house with your name on it?" Trevor asked Kate. "I swear I never videoed the jokes!I wouldn't mess up anyone's reputation. I don't have the guts to do that!" Kate screamed out of control. "Nothing further your honor." Trev said sitting back down. Trev was a _real _HLS jerk. "You said that it might have been planted in your house Yes?" Harvey asked. "Yes." Kate answered. "The jury also saw a video that was almost used to blackmail Mr. Jensen; did you also do that one?" Harvey asked her. Tears stung Kate's eyes. "Why don't you believe me!I would never ruin his reputation!

My best friend from the office did that to get me into some trouble." Kate screamed. "Did you cheat so you could get the promotion?" Harvey got personal with her. "No!You think I couldn't earn it fair and square!Well I got it and I didn't cheat!"

Kate screamed with tears streaming down her face. Harvey went back to his desk like table and put his face in his hands. "Mr. Specter!Mr. Specter anything else?" Donna asked him. "Nothing further your honor." Harvey said through his hands. Kate got up and rushed past Harvey and to the women's bathroom. Harvey went after her hoping he had caught up to her. "Well looks like this trial has been called and it is the people against Mr. Jensen Not guilty." Donna said stalling for Harvey. "Your honor the people want reprimand!" Harvey shouted in the doorway with his arm around Kate. The judge smiled and then made a decision in her head. "Reprimand." Judge Donna said banging the gavel.

"Case closed. Congratulations Harvey Spector for your lawyering and Katelynn the same and for your awesome acting skills." Donna said still noticing a tear in her colleague's eye. "You can stop crying now." Donna said smiling. "I Cant. I wasn't faking it back there that was real." Kate said putting her arm around Harvey. Harvey looked into his colleague's eyes. "Let's go get something to drink from the break room." Harvey said smiling at Kate. They walked out together with Harvey telling a funny joke. Mike watched them as they approached the doorway of the break room. Mike was confused and it seemed strange to see the two of them together talking after what happened at the practice. "What's up?" Mike asked Harvey while Kate got a drink from the fridge. Harvey ignored the rookie. Harvey watched Kate while she looked at her phone. It was William. She picked up aggravated. "What now William? I thought we established a restraining order." Kate said slyly. Kate heard a deep honk and a Klink. "What are you doing Will?" Kate asked him. He sighed. "Work. I am a railroad conductor remember?" Will said coupling the train with some grain cars. "Oh yeah. We shouldn't be talking. I'm serious Will. Goodbye." Kate hung on him. Harvey stared. "I'd hate to be that fellow you were talking too Kate." Harvey commented. I smiled. "He was mean to me so I'm letting him get a piece of his own medicine. Works very well I think." Kate said.

1** Paralegal-**The often unknown, unaccredited member of the Big Firm team who handles the mundane matters clients aren't willing to pay $200-plus an hour for a cog to do-like putting the 15 boxes of due diligence documents in reverse chronological order and then resorting them into alphabetical order after the partner changes her mind.

2** Cog-**One of thousands of interchangeable associates who being paid big bucks to earn even bigger bucks from a Big Firm by working from dawn, to dawn doing grunt work for which clients pay $200-plus an hour.

3 HLS-Harvard Law School.

4 NYLS-New York Law School.

5 Sham-Fake or trickery.

6 Patent- an exclusive right to the benefits of an invention or improvement granted by U.S Patent office.

7 Con-Persuade someone to do or believe something, typically by use of a deception.

8 Defendant- An individual, company, or institution sued or accused in a court of law


End file.
